Talented Tongue
by Senshi-no-shinjou
Summary: HunterXSmoker smut  ScuttleXDennis or also known as SSIC  Scuttle can't stand the fact that Dennis is always in the ice cream shop, specially when he can't get two words of his mind...


_Talented Tongue_

Those accursed two words were like a plague on the young ice cream vendor's mind. Every couple of steps he would take, even when he would try to do even the simplest of chores, that phrase would pop into his mind. Looking down at the melting ice cream in his hand, and then at the small child who was waiting for it, and then again at the man who was standing in the back of the crowded parlor, he could only remember the words of the accursed half breed mother-fucker, man whore of a gym teacher.

"Fucking hate Gym teachers…"

"Wah?" The child asked, scratching the back of his head with the long tongue that was dangling out of his mouth.

"Nothing, here's your ice cream…" He grumbled, chucking it at the small child. His JJ Scoops visor was pulled even farther down his face as he crossed his arms and ignored the rest of the customers. He was in a bad mood, he was not going to pretend otherwise.

"You know what…" A voice asked, bringing him out his own little world. "I'm starting to think that bringing the class here for ice cream wasn't such a good idea Scuttle…"

The JJ Scoops employee looked up, frowning as he looked at the man, pressed and neat man before him. Unlike most Smokers, his tongue was neatly placed to the side of his face, and his hair perfectly coifed. His placed his hands on his hips, and cocked his head to the side, shaking his head.

"Well I don't know what you were thinking bringing a bunch of hyper active children to an ice cream shop either," Scuttle scoffed and the preppy smoker just turned his head. "Anyway, aren't the parents coming to pick them up soon? I have to close up pretty soon…"

The smoker ran a hand through his blonde hair, giving him a sideways smirk. "Don't worry, most of them have already left and the rest are leaving now…"

"Good…" Scuttle growled stroking the light stubble on his chin. "When do you plan on leaving Dennis?"

The smoker wrapped his tongue around his vanilla ice cream cone. "When I'm done with my ice cream…"

Scuttle gulped. Once again. _Talented tongue_.

/Fuck you so much Ryder/ The hunter thought to himself, trying to banish the thoughts of a previous conversation with the middle school gym teacher out of his mind. He shifted his gaze towards the ice cream cone, gulping deeply as he tried to focus back on his work. After a couple of minutes of working in silences, Scuttle looked up, rubbing his sore eye sockets and then looked around the parlor.

It was empty, except for him and Dennis.

"Are you going to sit here the whole night?' He asked, and the Smoker shrugged, continuing to focus on his ice cream. "Whatever…" Trying to ignore him he walked over towards the soft ice cream server. "What the hell is this thing jammed again!" He growled, and violently started to try and pull apart the ice cream machine. Grumbling he got a good grip on it and started to tug, but his elbow hit the handle and the ice cream splattered all over her chest and face.

Scuttle was about to let out a loud string of curse words when he felt a warm tongue slid its way towards his chest, and start to lick off the cold ice cream on his chin. His face turned beat red and he whipped around to see Dennis looking at him with a mischievous grin from the counter.

"What the fuck-" Scuttle began to curse when he felt the tip of the tongue slip into his mouth. He did his best to hold his ground and he grabbed something for support. Dennis though seemed content with licking every inch of ice cream off his body, warranting a couple of aggravated groans from Scuttle. "Dennis…"

The blonde infected man still had a smile on his lips as he slid over the countertop, and took one long step towards the captive hunter. Wrapping one arm around his body, he used the others to quickly remove the hoodie from Scuttle's body, his tongue now happily exploring the fresh bare skin.

"Dennis what are you doing!" Scuttle's voice was whiny as he gasped for breath. He tried to move, but his body shook with delight, and the slippery floor made it hard for him to stand. "D-Do"

"What? You taste delicious…" The smoker said, his hand creeping upwards, running slowly up his thigh until it rested right above Scuttles excited manhood. The hunter clenched his teeth tightly together, as he withered, but the more he move, the tighter Dennis's grip got.

Slowly, the tongue loosened his grip on chest, and slithered it's way down his body, past the seams of his trousers, slipping neatly between his ice cold skin and the elastic band of his trousers. When he felt Dennis's tongue wrap around "him" his body spazzed and he lost all control of his muscles, falling helplessly to the ground.

"damn it…" Scuttle muttered again. He was trying his best to fight the delightful feeling of the smoker's tongue wrapped around him. He tried to maintain whatever ounce of dignity he had left, but when he felt his pants start to be slipped down he whimpered, covering his face. "This is not right…"

"What's not right…" Dennis asked, his tongue already fast at work making the hunter squirm.

Scuttle clenched his jaw tightered and bawled his hand into his fist. "I should be on top!"

For a second the smoker stopped as a grin overcame his face and he ran a hand up and down Scuttle's smooth, decaying body. "You can't be on top…" He groaned as he adjusted himself, his hardness resting against Scuttle's thigh. The hunter looked up at him, his JJ Scoops visor askwed and crooked.

"W-why?" He groaned and Dennis quickly pulled his pants down so that they rested around his ankles.

Dennis smirked as he placed himself ontop of Scuttle, facing the man with a heated gaze in his eye. "Because I'm the one with the talented tongue…" He pushed himself slowly inside of the infected man, scuttles legs lifting up to his side as he tried not to cry out.

His tongue remained wrapped around Scuttle's throbbing man hood, and moved up and down as he moved in and out. Scuttle kept trying to keep a tough front on, as he bit back the cries of joy and pleasure that he just wanted to shout to the sky. Every time he would feel the smoker's tongue slid up and down his shaft his body would shake, and he could feel himself start to lose control.

"D-Dennis…" He groaned, sweat dripping down his normally icy cold skin as he gasped for air. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna come!"

Looking down at him with his single green eye, the smoker nodded his head, picking up the pace with his thrusts, the movements of his tongue slowing down, but becoming tighter. "They come…" He said in-between breathes. The hunter's face was a mixture of pride and general lust as he tried to control himself, but he couldn't. Soon he felt the sweet bliss of relief and before he had a chance to recover her felt Dennis's own seed fill him up.

The man pulled out and soon Scuttle was laying on the bottom of the ice cream floor, unsure what was ice cream and what wasn't. He looked up towards the man who was still positioned ontop of him.

"This isn't very sanitary…" Scuttle said in a deep growl.

"Don't worry…I'll help clean you up…" Dennis said, his tongue going back to the constant exploration of Scuttle's body. "I'll clean you…every…last…inch…" Scuttle's body shivered.

Damn that talented tongue…


End file.
